


You Know I Would Do Anything For You

by grapeboy



Series: This is Getting Ridiculous! [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, some stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapeboy/pseuds/grapeboy
Summary: A taller man, a gun, and a rescue: all things that weren't on the list of possible first dates Eric and Dele had in mind.





	You Know I Would Do Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> \- there is some fighting and violence but it is not that graphic  
> \- i welcome constructive criticism and edits! it's been a while since i've written fiction

It was dark and chilly November night. The mist lightly falling was illuminated by the golden lights which lined the quiet street. In the day time, this area was known for the hustle and bustle of vendors and shoppers, but now one could barely imagine to see anyone walking the street, let alone in this weather. 

But there was a pair that were quite content on this night. With hands brushing and shoulders bumping, their beams could be seen from miles away. They had been walking in silence for some time now, relishing in the fact that they had just been on their first official date.

“I had a really nice time tonight.” Dele said quietly, breaking the quiet. 

Eric smiled and said, “So did I.”

They were quiet for a moment, looking down at their feet and then both trying to sneak a glance at the other one. But ,when they made eye contact and broke out in fits of laughter.

“It’s not like this is our first time walking home after having dinner together,” Eric said.

“Yeah, yeah and this isn’t the first you won’t let me wear one of your oversized jumpers in the freezing cold either,” Dele said rubbing his hands dramatically against his shivering arms. 

“I told you, you would be cold! But you had to wear that thin ripped shirt, didn’t you.” Eric protested, plucking a small bunch of the material off his shoulder with disgust.

“Ugh, you’re the worst boyfriend, Diet.” Dele said, trying not to grin and looking over at Eric, who’s smiling face had gone quite red.

“Um well um…yes boyfriend…yes” Eric stuttered. 

Dele giggled. He wanted to kiss Eric right then and there but they had agreed not to do anything of the sort, for the sake of getting used to the whole ‘secretly dating’ thing. 

“Dele,” Eric had stopped walking so he stopped, “Maybe this can warm you up.” Eric said softly, wrapping his arms around Dele’s shivering shoulders.

“Eric…” But Dele was too cold and too cozy in Eric’s arms to finish his protest. 

Eric could feel his heart doing summersaults as he pressed Dele closer to him. Just going to warm him up and bit and then they would walk on…he thought. It felt so natural to have Dele’s body pressed against his and feeling his hands slipping under his own sweater, his very cold hands. Before he could reproach him, he became distracted by voices coming from an alley way a few steps away from them

“Do you hear that?” Eric asked.

“What?” Dele looked around.

“Listen…I think it’s coming from that way.” Eric pointed toward the ally and they pair tiptoed over.

In the mists of the dark alley way, they could see a figure of a tall, large man. He was shouting.

“It can’t take you that long to find your wallet.”

A shaky woman’s voice responded, “I don’t know…if I brought it with me…”

“I’m not taking no for an answer.” He yelled and the woman let out a small shriek. 

In a split second decision, maybe in lover’s euphoria feeling like knights saving some “damsel in distress”, Dele and Eric ran into the alley.

“Hey!” Eric shouted in a distraction effort. 

The figure whipped around and then stepped forward nonchalantly with a low laugh, obviously not intimidated by the pair.

“Well you two look like you could help me out a little as well.” In his left hand, hanging loosely at his side, was a gun. Eric felt his blood run cold and his common sense kicked in. This was a dark ally, in a non-residential part of town. What were they thinking?? 

Then out of the blue, the woman jumped on the back of the tall man and kicked the gun out of his hand. Eric jumped into action, running to the gun and kicking it out of the way. The man was writhing, managing to knock the woman back to the ground. He tried to find his gun but was met with a punch square in the face from Dele, rattling him, as he stumbled to fight back. 

Dele took out his phone to call the police while Eric ran over to the woman and helped her up. She was about to thank him when the man came full force at the both of them. Eric just managed to avoid his flying arms. Dele, seeing his boyfriend almost pummeled, again joined the fray. Seeing that he was going to be badly beaten by two athletes and a strategic attacker, the man surrendered and lay on the ground.

“I can call the police,” Eric said walking off to the corner.

Dele nodded at Eric and then looked down at the man who was groaning. He seemed discombobulated enough so all Dele had to do was to hold down one of his arms to keep him in one place.

The woman came shyly over to him after gathering her things that were strewn on the ground. “You came at exactly the right time, thank you so so much!” The woman said. “I honestly don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“Your Ninja skills were amazing! I’m Dele, by the way.” He extended his hand to her and she shook it.

Eric, talking to the police, looked over at the scene just in time. The man had regained consciousness and was pulling something sharp out of his pocket. 

The rest happened in slow motion.  
The man turning himself ever so slightly towards Dele’s distracted body.  
The triumphant grin on his face as he lifted his arm.  
Eric Dier seeing red.

So, before the woman could respond to Dele’s introduction, a flying Eric Dier appeared. Dele jumped up.

“What the hell??” Dele said.

Eric had tackled the man to the ground, who was definitely out now, his eyes rolling to the back of his head freaking Dele out. 

“Eric, what were you thinking?? We don’t want to kill the guy!!” He shrieked, fuming. 

That anger quickly went away when Eric didn’t move or say anything. A whole new worry caught in Dele’s throat as he ran to Eric’s side.

“Eric, Eric, what’s wrong?” Eric was breathing heavily and let out a groan. He pointed to right above his hip on the other side where…a small knife was partially wedged in. The way it was dangling made Dele’s stomach churn.

“No, no, no, no, no, no.” Dele mumbled sitting on the pavement.

Eric winced, trying moved carefully, “I think I’m ok Del. It hurts a hell of a lot but I doesn’t look like it went through any internal organs.” He smiled weakly.

Dele held Eric’s other hand and gingerly hugged him closer to him. Eric let his head rest on Dele’s shoulder while Dele tried not to let the tears flow. Fucking hell, how could such a night end like this?

“Oh my god, are you ok?” The woman said coming over.

The police had just arrived and ran over to the scene.“The paramedics are on their way.” One of them said. He stopped and took the pulse of the man lying on the ground. “He’s still alive but he’ll have to get treatment before going to jail. What happened?”

“I tacked him. He was going to stab my… err friend here.” Eric said.

The policeman nodded and started to ask the woman more questions.

“Why did you do that?” Dele asked Eric in a strained voice.

“He was going to stab you, dummy. What else could I do? Spurs can’t afford to lose their best player.” Eric mumbled and Dele could feel him smile.

“Exactly. We’re doomed!” Dele said, hugging him closer, digging his nose into his neck.

Eric gasped. “Did you just…not insult me? And instead, use my words to…compliment me??”

“It’s only because you’re stabbed, Dier, don’t get any ideas.” Dele said.

“I feel like we’re past the point of getting ideas, Delboy.” Eric said, looking at him and winking.

“Cheeky bastard.” Dele muttered and touched his lips to Eric’s forehead. “Uh thank you, by the way for saving me back there.”

“What a first date…” Eric grinned and then said seriously, “Dele, You know I would do anything for you.” Dele took a sharp breath in. He wanted to say so much at that moment. Like how goddamn attractive he was even if he was bleeding out one side or how he could not bear the thought of not having Eric in his life at all times. But before he could say anything of the sort, the paramedics came over and swarmed around him and Eric, like angels in neon vests. 

They had made it.


End file.
